


The Enchanted Waterfall

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke beginning maybe with 4 (masturbation) then ends in 21 (shower sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enchanted Waterfall

Clarke had been needing some alone time for a while. She loved people, but her year insolitary had also taught her the benefits of being alone. So right now, she was sunbaking at the bottom of a small waterfall.

The heat of the sun had already dried out her hair from the quick wash she had given it and the warmth of the stone was perfect. So perfect in fact that Clarke decided that it was time for some ‘stress relief’. Her hands immediately flew to her breasts, tweaking her nipples, tugging at the peaks until she felt that rush of arousal surge through her.

One of her hands drifted down to her entrance, rubbing at her clit as she kept at her breasts. A branch snapping broke her out of her arousal fuelled haze, she looked around to see Bellamy staring at her wide eyed. He had clearly had the same idea as her, he was dressed in a singlet he had ‘borrowed’ from Mount Weather and some shorts.

“Well,” she began, “are you going to come join me?” she asked. (She was so glad they had agreed to this ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement).

“Fuck,” he mumbled as he shed his clothes and moved closer to her. As he did, the wind changed direction and she was reminded of his original intent of visiting this water hole. Trying to think of a tactful way to move him into the water so that the dirt and smell that stuck to him would be washed away, she moved down on the rock so she was as close to the water as possible.

He was barely a step away from her when she opened her mouth, “I’m feeling a little sticky, do you mind if we do this in the water?” she asked. (Come on, it wasn’t a bad excuse and she really didn’t want to insult him)

“Of course we can,” he replied smiling at her (he knew how he smelt, but he was glad she tried to save his feelings).

Clarke slunk back into the water, so that she was standing close to the running part of it. Clarke watched him hungrily as he joined in the lukewarm water, gazing as the beads of water gathered on his warm skin and danced their way across it.

“Fuck, Clarke, you look like some kind of Siren, born to tempt men,” he moaned out as she beckoned him closer. The little smirk she gave him sparked his reaction. He had his hands around the back of her thighs, wrapping them around his hips before either of them could blink.

Clarke cupped his cheeks and gave him a gentle kiss, her eyes falling closed at the feeling of his lips beneath hers. With her legs around him, his hands moved up to tangle themselves in her hair. They pulled back a moment before—

Clarke cried out as Bellamy rushed them both through the down pour to the little ledge beneath the overhanging.

With her hips settled against it, he took his hand and guided himself to Clarke’s entrance. He met her eyes, filled with a silent question, are you ready? The way she thrust herself down on to him answered that question. It was the way that he stretched her open, his cock, just the right fit to make her sees stars with his every thrust. She felt herself tightening around him, with almost no warning.

“Fuck Clarke, you are so fucking wet!” he ground out against the nape of her neck.

“Well, we are in the water,” she sniped back, but found herself regretting the words as Bellamy’s hands shifted to pick her up a little and just drop her down onto his cock. He kept doing it and that pressure that had been gnawing at her increased to breaking point, flooding her entire body with pleasure. With a hand flying to her clit, she came and Bellamy followed only a few stroked behind her.


End file.
